


-2Y + 2X

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_kinkmeme, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Fraser turn into women. Then they have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	-2Y + 2X

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the [](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_kinkmeme/profile)[**ds_kinkmeme**](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_kinkmeme/). If you're in the mood for something deep and thoughtful, this is not it. Thanks to [](http://sundayscat.livejournal.com/profile)[**sundayscat**](http://sundayscat.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

For reasons that didn't need exploring at this juncture, Ray and Fraser had both turned into women.

While being unexpected, this was not the strangest thing that had ever happened to Fraser, so he took it in stride. Ray, however, kept stroking his jeans-clad crotch to check whether his penis had reappeared yet.

"Ray, please," Fraser said, the pitch of his own voice still unfamiliar.

"What?" Ray snatched his hand away.

"That's really quite distracting. I'm trying to remember what actually happened this afternoon. I only seem to remember the smell of incense after we entered the shop."

"Yeah? I think there were, like, rainbows or something. Or those could've been in my head. Anyway, Huey and Dewey are on it, and I'm not going in to the station looking like this. "

"You have a point--this is really rather hard to explain."

Fraser looked at Ray, who was sitting at the kitchen table beside him with his chin propped on his hand. Ray still had his spiky hair, and although the female version of his face was more delicate, he still looked so much like himself that Fraser felt somehow reassured.

Then he noticed the direction of Ray's gaze. "Are you looking at my breasts?"

"Uh, well, it's kind of hard not to. I mean, they're..." Ray made a descriptive gesture.

Fraser raised his eyebrows. "They're what?"

"Kind of impressive?"

Fraser folded his arms defensively, and only afterwards realized that this was not likely to emphasize his breasts any less.

"I mean, compared to mine." Ray cupped his small breasts in his hands to demonstrate. The nipples were clearly visible through the thin fabric of the t-shirt he was wearing.

Fraser cleared his throat. "Your breasts are very nice, Ray."

Ray flicked at one of the nipples with his finger, watching as it stiffened. "Oh, cool."

Fraser felt his own nipples tightening in response. Ray looked up, and a smile dawned on his face. "You know what we should do?"

"No, what?"

"We should, you know, take these bodies for a test drive. I always wanted to know what sex was like for a woman."

Fraser hesitated for all of one second. "Actually, that's not a bad idea."

"'Course not. Get over here, okay?"

Leaning over Ray, Fraser kissed him, a little hesitant at first. Soft. Ray was soft, his cheeks smooth without his ever-present stubble. Fraser put his hands behind Ray's neck and held him there, kissing him with more assurance.

Ray moved his hands up, cupping Fraser's breasts in his hands. They were heavy, hanging freely under his flannel shirt, and made him feel off-balance. Ray stood up, and Fraser stepped back to give him room, then pulled him close again. It should have felt more strange, but they were both in it together, and that helped.

Then Ray pushed Fraser's shirt up, and took one of his nipples in his mouth. Fraser inhaled sharply, and Ray gave a hum of approval. He sucked harder, and his other hand came up to hold Fraser's other breast and rub at the nipple. Fraser felt a glow of warmth in his groin. He wanted to spread Ray out on the bed, explore all the ways that he was different and the ways he was the same. He leaned down and mouthed at Ray's neck, a little salty with sweat. How would he taste, down between his legs?

Fraser moaned and tugged at Ray, who resisted, but finally raised his head. "God, I've kind of missed breasts."

"Mmm." Fraser took hold of Ray's rounded hips and hefted him. They were both shorter now, and Ray was more slender, but still muscled. "I think we need to get to the bedroom."

He bent down to put his shoulder to Ray's waist and lifted him in a fireman's hold.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"I wanted to see how heavy you were." Fraser dumped him on the bed, grinning, and threw himself down beside him.

"Yeah, well, you can also see how fast you can get naked," Ray said, and started to strip. Fraser pulled his shirt over his head and took off his ill-fitting sweat-pants. He turned to find Ray naked, but he hardly caught a glimpse of him before Ray tackled him down, pinning him on his back.

"Don't interrupt me this time, okay?" Ray said, flashing a smile before he bent to Fraser's chest again. He took his time, licking, sucking, nuzzling, until Fraser pulled him up for a desperate kiss, then drew Ray's hand down between Fraser's legs. Ray's finger explored carefully, dipping into the wetness there until Fraser gasped at the sudden touch _right_ there, a touch that made his hips rise up in a demand for more.

Ray pulled his finger away. "This, I know how to do, okay?"

He smiled confidently, and Fraser would've called him on his smugness, except that Ray moved down between his legs and spread them apart. Then his tongue, oh, his tongue was there, in light touches that were almost, but not quite, what Fraser wanted.

"Oh, Ray. Please."

Ray raised his head. "Tell me what you want."

Fraser looked down between his breasts, down to Ray's lifted head. His lips were wet and glistening. "I want your mouth on me, please."

"You want my mouth where?"

Fraser groaned in frustration, then gave Ray what he wanted. "On my clitoris."

"That's even more fun than it is to make you say 'cock'." Then his head dipped, and his tongue, bless Ray's talented tongue, because it was doing exactly what Fraser needed. He hardly heard his own grunt of satisfaction. Then Ray reached up and pinched both of Fraser's nipples between his fingers, and it was as if the previous sensation had been magnified by ten. It was like a feedback loop that went between the three points of pleasure, back and forth and building and cresting in an orgasm that shook Fraser until he was gasping for breath.

Ray raised his head again. The smug look was back, but Fraser supposed he had deserved it. "Good, huh?"

"Mmmm," Fraser managed. Ray licked him again, and his whole body convulsed in an aftershock.

"Good Lord, Ray!"

"You know, I could probably make you come again." Another touch of his tongue, and Fraser moaned, overloading on sensation.

"No, I think it's my turn." He heaved himself up on his elbows, and tugged at Ray until he lay down on his back. Fraser ran his hands over Ray's body, the curves of it different, rounded where they had been angular, but still so very beautiful. The hair on his belly was gone, replaced by smooth skin, and Fraser's hands ran up to Ray's breasts, small and rounded, with tight nipples that tightened even more when Fraser sucked on them.

"Uh," Ray said eloquently. His voice was rough. "I think I've had more than enough foreplay already, okay? Just get me off already or I'm going to go crazy."

Fraser lifted his head, grinning. "I'm not in a hurry."

Still, he slid his hand down, and Ray spread his legs eagerly. Fraser explored the wet folds of him, slowly and thoroughly, observing his every reaction. Then, remembering his earlier curiosity, Fraser took his fingers out, sniffing at them, then licking. Salt, and some other indefinable taste.

Ray stared at him, eyes dark and mouth open. Fraser stuck his fingers in Ray's mouth, feeling his tongue licking at them, then kissed him, their mingled tastes on Fraser's tongue. His breasts brushed against Ray's, and he moaned into Ray's mouth.

Ray grabbed his hand and pulled it downwards again, and Fraser found his clitoris again, rubbing it lightly. Ray hummed with satisfaction, and Fraser moved down between his legs. Experimentally, he pressed his finger into Ray, feeling his way in slowly.

"Fuck, yeah. Please, I want your f-fingers in me."

Fraser pushed another finger in, to Ray's evident satisfaction, and then he thought of something else. He drew away and turned to the bedside table.

"Hey!" Ray said. "I'm not done here, in case you didn't notice."

"Just wait, all right?" Fraser found the dildo in the lower drawer, and held it up for Ray to see. Ray's eyes widened, and then he nodded.

It looked clean, but for good measure Fraser put a condom on it, and slicked it up with lubricant. Ray was wet, but the dildo was dry, and also rather large. Besides, there was no such thing as too much lubricant.

Fraser knelt between Ray's legs, and placed the head of the dildo at Ray's opening. Ray thrust his hips upward slowly, taking it in bit by bit, and Fraser let him determine the pace, flicking his fingers over Ray's clitoris until he moaned and his hips bucked up, taking the dildo all the way in. It felt strange, as it did every time they used the dildo, that it wasn't his cock that was inside Ray, but an inanimate object. But it had its advantages.

This way, he could observe Ray without the urgency of his own arousal clouding his mind. Ray was beautiful like this, his hips straining upward for more, and Fraser pulled out slightly, then pushed the dildo in again. Ray gasped.

"Is that all right? Does it feel good?"

"Hey, if it hurt, I'd tell you, okay? Give me more."

Fraser gave him more.

They found a rhythm, and Fraser experimented with the angle until he found the one where Ray made the most noise, little gasps and moans escaping him at every thrust. He always sounded like that just before he came, was probably unconscious of it, and Fraser found it irresistibly arousing. But no, that was not important now.

Fraser bent down to lick at Ray's clitoris, the angle awkward, but worth it, because Ray bucked up, coming in long shudders. Fraser pulled the dildo out, replacing it with his own fingers, feeling Ray contract around him again and again. Finally, Ray pushed him away weakly.

"Too much."

Fraser collapsed beside him, curling up against his back. They were both sweaty, and Fraser tucked his face into Ray's neck, kissing him. The thought of what they would do in the morning occurred to him, but he pushed it away and sank into post-coital relaxation.

Ray was already asleep, apparently as quick to fall asleep after orgasm in a woman's body as he was in a man's. Fraser pulled the sheets over them both and followed suit.


End file.
